


come hell or high water

by grumblebee_dani



Series: my ocs fuck the marvel universe [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, Porn with some plot, Protective Logan (X-Men), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: Iris doesn't know what's happening to her. One day she's fine, the next she's battling an insane urge for something she can't name.After being sent out by Xavier, Logan knows exactly what it is, and helps her through the catalyst of her mutation any way he can.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character, Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Series: my ocs fuck the marvel universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Explicit Stories





	come hell or high water

Blood rushing in her ears, Iris felt a shudder run down her spine as she opened the door of the bar. It was crowded and noisy, providing a level of chaos that might be able to drown out her raging mind. A drink or two couldn’t hurt either.

She wrapped her coat tighter around her waist with her hands still shoved firmly into the pockets. Her fingers flexed and released over and over, reminding her that she had control over something, _anything_.

Sitting down at a table in the corner, Iris sighed and removed her hands to hold them to her face. It seemed that the bar would not be the safe haven she had hoped for. If anything, the storm inside of her had worsened.

A waiter took her order of fries and a beer, and she hardly noticed the time go by until he was back. Slowly munching on her food, she tried desperately to think of something peaceful to latch onto. Her childhood dog, Goober, her crazy college roommate, her first kiss. Nothing did the trick.

Iris sighed and rubbed her face, took a sip of beer, and stood up to find the bathroom. Before she could take another step, there was a hand on her ass.

“What the fuck?” She whipped around to see a man who obviously belonged to a nearby fraternity smiling smugly in her face.

Alcohol laced breath fogged her senses as he spoke, “Sorry babe, thought you were my girlfriend.”

His hand had not moved, and Iris could hardly see through the rage and reckless energy she had been trying so hard to tamp down. The glass on her table started to shiver, knocking itself over as the liquid inside flew into the young man’s face.

He yelled out in shock, but it was too late for any kind of warning. The shelf of bottles along the back wall was rattling violently and the taps on the bar were spewing alcohol everywhere. Iris couldn’t stop it, couldn’t even understand what was happening. The power inside of her was so potent, and it had been threatening to spill out for days. She couldn't scream, but the urge was mirrored by many others whose voices rang out in terror.

Just as every bottle and glass in the room exploded, a man pulled into the parking lot and ran toward the entrance. He was caught in a tidal wave bursting through the front doors, pushing him back, but not off of his feet. Steadying himself, he waited for the wave to subside before running inside to find people screaming and trying to get out of the bar as quickly as possible. But he was not there for them. He was there for Iris, who had collapsed on the ground next to her table.

When she opened her eyes for the first time, she was only aware of strong arms holding her. There was a man sitting on a soft surface with her on his lap, but her consciousness slipped away before she could perceive anything more.

When she opened her eyes for the second time, she could see that the man was very attractive, even when dozing with his head against a stack of pillows. Her limbs were wrapped around him tightly and her head was on his chest. His breathing was deep and his heartbeat was steady. Still not completely over the shock of what had happened, Iris pressed a sleepy kiss to his neck and snuggled in closer.

Peeking at her from under barely open lids, the man sighed through his nose and rubbed circles into her back with one hand, as the other cradled her head. She had refused to let go of him since he picked her up to carry her inside of the school. The woman was like a koala, clinging to him like her life depended on it as he tried to lower her into his bed so he could talk to Charles. Unable to shake or pry her free, he resigned to holding her until she woke up. It would have been nice if not for the sticky residue of booze all over him.

Feeling his breathing change, Iris looked up at the man and smiled. “Hello.”

“Uh, hi.” He cleared his throat, not expecting her to be so calm, or her accent to be so attractively southern. “My name is Logan, and I was sent to pick you up so my boss could speak with you, but uh…”

She was not yet fully aware of the events of the evening, having just woken up from fainting with a high possibility of having a concussion, but she managed to shrug and set her questions aside for the time being. All she could think of was Logan, who obviously did not know what to do with her. That being said, even those thoughts were jumbled.

She sat up with just a bit of a struggle, and leaned forward so her nose touched his. “Logan... I’m Iris.”

She might as well have been drunk, and her slurred speech certainly complied with that narrative. Before he could respond, she was gently turning her head and catching his lips in a feather-light kiss. He kept his eyes open, watching her kiss him for just a moment before giving in and moving his lips along with hers. Deepening it a little, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her quiet gasp was almost a moan, and she let him in without hesitation. Smiling into the kiss, she grew emboldened enough to bite his bottom lip. He gave a small growl at that, low in his throat and only loud enough for her to hear.

The hand that wasn’t entangled in her hair slid down to hold her ass. His touch was so much more gentle and loving than the man at the bar, and Iris couldn’t help but lean into it. She rocked her hips against his, surprising him just enough to break away from the kiss to raise an eyebrow at her.

“We really should be going to see Charles. We still don’t know what-” She cut him off with another kiss, a more passionate one that came with a lot more hip rocking.

Logan grabbed at the bare skin just above her jeans and massaged it as she wound her arms further around him. She began to pull at his belt and he broke away again just long enough to say, “You sure?”

Iris nodded and went right back to entangling his mouth with hers. Belt undone, she yanked at his clothes until his cock was bare and fully upright. She let out an excited, breathy laugh as he pulled her pants to her knees.

“You wanna get rid of everything or go ahead?”

Logan shrugged and continued pulling her clothes all the way off without a word. She lifted her shirt off and did the same for him, reveling in his smile when he realized that she hadn’t been wearing anything underneath. Unable to resist any longer, Iris seated herself on his cock with little effort. He was by no means small, but she had been waiting to have him inside of her since she opened her eyes for the second time. Any level of consciousness was enough to let her thoughts stray to how the man already underneath her might feel.

Even more aroused by the ease with which she took him, Logan released his fingers from her hair and wrapped them lightly around her throat, thumb under chin to tilt her eyes to meet his. She looked so beautiful this way, and he told her so. Met with a warm smile and a soft moan, he picked up the pace with his hips, snapping them up to send sweet shocks through her system.

Wanting more, she rolled her body against his, loving the way his cock twitched and moved inside of her. Whispering his name over and over like a mantra, she trailed kisses from his ear down to his chest. Returning to his neck, she bit down on the soft flesh, eliciting another growl of pleasure. Teeth still finding purchase there, she sucked on the spot until she was sure the skin would turn a lovely shade of purplish red. Iris gave her lover a few more of these bites until he growled again, his tone shifted into something more commanding. Getting the message, she moved her lips back to his.

Without stopping his movements, which were becoming less composed by the minute, Logan looked to the door to see that it was thankfully locked. He had made a habit of doing so since he moved in, but there would always be an odd occasion when he forgot. Glad that this time with such a strange and beautiful woman like Iris would not be interrupted, he thrust into her with renewed fervor.

Her whispers had turned into lewd moans of his name, expletives of every kind, and pleads for more. Logan continued to move at his own pace, but he knew neither of them would last much longer. Grabbing onto her body purposefully, he lifted Iris up and carried her to the shower. He set her down to turn on the lower faucet and let the water heat up. She, for her part, whimpered at the loss of contact and held her arms close to her chest to keep some warmth close in the cold bathroom.

“What’s that sweetheart?”

Knowing he meant to tease her, she still couldn’t help but whine. “Come back, I’m cold.”

Turning away from the faucet that was slowly covering their feet with lukewarm water, Logan pulled her in to rest her head on his chest. “Better?”

Iris nodded against him and moved even closer to press as much of her skin to his as possible.

Sticking his foot under the faucet to test the water, Logan let go of her to turn on the showerhead, then put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from wrapping herself around him once more. “You want me to fuck you again, don’t you?”

The water pooling at their feet suddenly swirled and danced around their ankles before settling back down again in a matter of seconds. Without being asked, she turned around and put her hands on the wall of the shower, granting him access to her still soaking folds. “Yes, yes, _yes, please_.”

Her words were strained with arousal, but he hardly needed to hear them. Placing his hands on her hips, he lined himself up and mumbled into her neck, “Ready, sweetheart?”

Her moan, though stifled somewhat by the way she bit her lip, was answer enough. She bit harder and moaned even louder as his cock entered her for a second time. She had been so close to release before and this was the final straw. Gasping for air, she came all over him; the evidence mixed with the water that raced down her legs.

Logan came not long after, still praising Iris for her release. “Can you go another round?”

“Yes! _Yes,_ baby, please!” She pressed herself further onto him, relishing the way he fucked his cum back into her.

The steady stream of water overhead mainly hit Logan, as he shielded her from the brunt of it, but the droplets that did land on her skin turned it glossy and slick. He could hardly tear his eyes away from her body, but forced himself to meet her soft gaze as she looked over her shoulder to smile his way. It was the first time in so long that he felt so loved.

Second waves of pleasure hit and were ridden out; they both took a minute to breathe before washing everything away. Slow hands and sweet kisses mixed with loving smiles and soap bubbles, then the two dried off and got back into Logan’s bed. Thankfully, he only needed to find a new blanket, as they had been laying on top of it before. Tucked in tight, they snuggled close and let sleep wash over them.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until a knock at the door startled Logan awake. The way he jolted caused Iris to squirm and murmur, but she was otherwise unbothered.

He made no move toward the door, but barked out, “What?”

Hank McCoy’s voice answered. “Charles sent me. Weren’t you supposed to go meet him two hours ago?”

Grumbling under his breath, he glanced at the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. “She’s sleeping, can we do this tomorrow?”

Hank sighed on the other side of the door. “I don’t know, but I’ll ask.” He left without waiting for any thanks, knowing it wouldn’t come.

Logan settled back into the bed, petting Iris’ hair as he fell into a deeper sleep. There was an instinctual, animalistic desire within him to keep her all to himself, but eventually he would have to let her go somewhere without him. The thought made him frown and resist unsheathing his claws to lay over her as a warning to any others who might try to take her away from him. Instead, he just held her tighter and buried his face in her hair, memorizing her intoxicating scent. 


End file.
